Lucky 17
by Scraps the Fool
Summary: Ian is a man who lives a simple life like anyone else. But unlike some people, he has a certain taste for life. A taste that will lead him to Camp Weedonwantcha, where he will understand the relationship between a predator and their prey.


Lucky 17

Original Idea by: Scraps

Characters created by: Katie Rice

Chapter 1: Introduction

[*]

_Ezekiel saw the wheel;_

_Way up in the middle of the air._

_Now Ezekiel saw the wheel in a wheel;_

_Way in the mi-._

No matter how many times I head that song, I seemed to put a smile on my face. Especially when I would use it as an alarm in my smartphone. I rose out of bed after a few minutes of groggy slumber. After fighting the urge to go back to sleep, I looked to the clock which red 6:26 AM. I soon entered the shower and washed my hair with cleansing shampoo. I always loved this shit because of the eucalyptus that made my scalp feel so cool and clean. I then got out of the shower and back into my room to change into my work formals. My formals consisted of a red t-shirt, and tan slacks. I then combed my hair and put on my watch that read 6:39 AM. I had plenty of time, cause I don't have to go to work for at least 3 hours, giving me time to do my deeds for the morning.

I sat down in front of my laptop and turned it on. The picture of a bear riding an Abraham Lincoln who is shooting laser beams out of his eyes while carrying a bloody American flag shines in my face. As I log in, I go onto the web and select my Hotmail account. As of today, I am hoping that someone had gotten my request. As I skimmed through Tumblr and 4chan, I heard a blip and saw my Hotmail tab had a number one next to the name, meaning I had gotten a message. As I switched to the Hotmail tab, I saw a message in my inbox. The message was sent by a group I had joined called "The EHC." As I clicked on the message, I began to read the reply that I have been waiting so many months for.

RE: I have a request.

From: .net

To: Ian Thompson

Dear Mr. Thompson,

After looking over your background for some time, we have decided that you are an acceptable addition to our family. The money you have provided is very generous incentive, but our benefactors already provided enough as it is. Therefore, the money will be sent back into your account and will be doubled each year, As long as you keep silent about your actions.

As for your request, we have located a perfect hunting ground for you. As part of our background checks, we have convinced your superiors to allow you pied relieve starting next week. Do not worry though. Despite what you know about us, we have not preformed any actions that may jeopardize you or the EHC.

The location that fits you is known as "Camp Weedonwantcha". It is a specialized camp in the middle of a dense forest for abandoning children. There are no adults, nor security, not even a supervisor. The only known contact is a plane that deposits goods by parachute every month. Nevertheless, that will not be a problem. The only concern in hand is the condition of the children. Because they lack proper hygiene, the EHC will send you a supply of medical equipment and experimental medicine for combating any foreign disease. We have also booked a cabin nearby the camp. This Cabin will be fully stocked with food and supplies as well as the luxuries of a basic house. The only difference is that the basement will carry a specialized chamber to "familiarize" with your chosen friend. We only wish that you use the camera provided in exchange for the services mentioned above.

In the attached document is the location of the camp and the cabin, as well as a list of all the items provided by the EHC. Also, please be aware that although this email is untraceable and the location provided is miles away from civilization. We ask you to please keep this to yourself. Remember that loose lips sink ships, and if your lips are loose then we might have a problem. However, we trust that our will accept our deal and remember: The only price for our services is not money, but blood.

Sincerely,

The Elite Hunting Club

P.S: We also ask you not to reply to this message, as the same client you encountered will provide contact instead.

I smiled as I downloaded the documents, as I watched them emerge from my printer; I was so glad that I accidentally blurted out my secret during a restroom break. Cause if I did not, I would not be here right now. After months of waiting, not only am I going to be able to do what I wanted to do for so long, but also instead of paying for it, they are paying me for doing something I always wanted to do. I carefully read the list of supplies and slightly gasped in surprise. The list consisted of tons of items from forks to knifes, to saws, to guns, to even welding torches. I felt so ecstatic, just the thought of what to do with these made my mouth water. As I recomposed myself, I went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Pulling out a carton of milk and some leftover pork, I put the pork in the microwave for 1 and a half minutes. After that, I sat down with some cooked pork and a tall glass of milk and began reading the other document on the location of Camp Weedonwantcha. I chuckled to myself at the name as I read the directions. Apparently, this would be quite the drive, consisting of 12.6 miles. Luckily, there are no toll ways in the drive there so that made up for the distance. I quickly walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a notepad, writing down a list of things to do before the following week:

Notify my bosses about my paid leave.

Gather personal supplies

Refuel car before departure

As I wrote in my notepad, my eye caught a glimpse of a picture under the map. Apparently, the EHC was kind enough to post a few images of the Camp to provide a glimpse of what I will be experiencing. To be honest, it was somewhat sad. Much of the amp seemed quite run down and most of the kids seemed like the bunch that one would leave on the curb. I wondered how in God's green earth did someone think this was a go-*

That is when I saw her, behind one of the albino kids, with a large branch in her hand as though it was a staff. Her hair was a platinum blond and her skin was tan and smooth. She, along with the blue-haired kid and the large palooka, looked like the most civilized bunch in the camp. Nevertheless, I was not focused on the two stooges, but like the carnivorous predator of nature, I had just found the perfect prey. As I finished my Pork and looked at my watch that read 9:24 AM, I drank the rest of my milk, rushed into my bathroom to brush my teeth, and then. I grabbed my keys and wallet and rushed out the door into my car. I drove a minivan that I got from my mom after she bought an electronic car. As I pulled out of the driveway and drove to my workplace, my thoughts drifted to the blond haired girl and I felt a jolt of joy in my heart. A jolt so strong I felt the urge to sing all the way to work. My search is over and now, I would finally be able to actually hunt.

_And the big wheel run by Faith, good Lordy;_

_And the little wheel run by the Grace of God;_

_In the wheel in the wheel in the wheel good Lord;_

_Way in the middle of the air._


End file.
